Biggest Dreamer
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: Willis is living in Colorado again, as a Transfer student, with the family of a Digidestined girl named Kat. But for Kat, this isn't quite the real world...
1. 1

Unfortunately for all of you, I:  
Am still on an adrenaline rush from a weeks worth of basketball victories  
have a brand-new sketchbook, which, despite it's two days of age, has 8 sheets used already  
just ate half a Giant Hershey's bar  
had at least 4 Venti Frappaciounos over the last 48 hours (much caffeine)  
Am currently downing a Snapple Fire  
Am really pissed at WB for the whole CC situation  
Am obsessing over today's Digimon  
and, finally, just read Disbound. Thank you, Erina-chan, for inspiring me to be a more hyper person. And Kaz is right; your mush IS contagious. Due to all of this, I have started writing this fic. I don't even know more than the first line right now, but considering the fact that I typed up everything through this in less than two minutes, I'm sure something will come to me.  
Also, Erina-chan, you were complaining that you hoped your bold speech would catch on but it hadn't? Well, I'm bored, so I added it in, though I doubt you'll ever notice since this might not be a pokémon fic. I won't be sure for another line or two. oh Gaw, long A/N…

A single snowflake drifted on a light breeze, signaling the official start of winter in what most of it's residents considered the snowiest state in the world, although this was not the first snow of the year. A young blonde boy stood staring at it as it approached him, and landed gently on his outstretched hand.

****

"Well, guys… we're back here again… Good ol' Colorado…" he sighed, watching as other icy crystals started their decent, following their companion until the teenager was soon surrounded by the gently falling powder.

****

"What are we going to do here?" Lopmon asked shyly, glancing out of his backpack and at his Tamer and brother.

****

"I really haven't figured that out yet… But we're sort of stranded here, so, we might as well find something to do…" he smiled and wandered off across the street, back towards the house that was evidently partially his for the next semester. He was essentially an exchange student now, having no family left in Colorado. But the program had agreed to take him in, seeing as how he'd be going to a college for half his classes and a high-level high school for the other… but he was still just a Freshman. (9th year, or age 14-15 for non-US) People like him didn't get along to well in New York, and especially after that September's events, he wasn't about to stay around his easily uptight parents for longer than he had to. They'd found a family, the child in which was going to the school he wanted to, and had similar interests to him… It was a good sized home, white with green trim, and by now Christmas lights decorating it. A face peeked out from the center upstairs window, a computer screen shining in front of it… he guessed this was the person who lived there. **"Well, I'm guessing I should ring the bell already… you get back in the pack, Terriermon, so they don't see you…"** he strolled up the long steps and onto the wooden porch and rang the bell, between the screen outer door and adjacent brick wall. Four bronze numbers proclaimed that he was at the right house, as the cold air swished around him slowly… 4070…

**********

****

"Alright, Imemon… either it's a girl with hair shorter than Lyra's, or it's a guy…" Kat mumbled, watching the soon to be temporary family member wander up the steps to her house. **"You wait here, don't pull anything funny, and I'll be back within about 20 minutes…"**

"Can't I even pretend to be the dog?" the small, elastic-like Digimon whined to her Tamer.

****

"Later on… there's the door. I'll see you again in a little while…" she headed out the door of her study room, hearing a gentle tap behind her. **"And no editing my story either!"**

"Ah…"

Kat ducked into the bathroom momentarily, glancing in the mirror and sighing at her reflection. She shook her head furiously, sending her hair in every direction, before tossing it forward and setting it back to it's normal position… **"Perfect…"** she grinned, seeing her layered, bobbed pale chocolate hair fall into place around her face… the one remaining visible blonde streak lay off on the right side of her head, a peculiar accent that dated to the beginning of the school year. She then raced the rest of the down to the door, opening it just as her mother reached it, and smiling at the boy, the same age as herself, who was standing there.

****

"Hello," he said cautiously, pulling a slightly crumpled paper from his pocket. **"I'm Willis… I'm the exchange student from New York…" **he handed it to her as she opened the door and took the sheet from him, examining it carefully before handing it forcefully to her mother.

****

"Here… your room is upstairs…" she grinned and offered her hand to him. **"Want me to take any of your bags? Oh, forgive me… I'm Kat Harper,"** she laughed, taking one of the duffel bags from him and starting up the stairs. **"We'll put your stuff down and then I'll give you a full tour… unless you'd rather rest."**

"No, that's alright, I'll need a tour. I'm used to apartments and one story vacation homes in the country."

"Alright… well, that's your room there," she pointed to a large room in one corner of the L shaped hallway that outlined her upper story. **"Let's set your stuff down… This is my room, and my study…"** she continued, leading him to two much smaller rooms at one end of the L. **"Towel closet, bathroom, parents' bedroom. And then back downstairs…"** she ran down the stairs and laughed, jumping the last five or so steps and swinging around the banister in one move. Willis grinned and imitated the movement, racing after her to continue the tour. Imemon peeked carefully around the railing, then closed her eyes and concentrated, nearly immeadiatly standing at the top of the stairs as the family dog, Rags, instead. She sniffed the air cautiously, smelling something she had very seldom caught the scent of before.

****

"There's… other Digimon in here…"

*********

****

"So, Willis? You like it around here?" Kat smiled, handing him a cup of hot cocoa she'd just made and sitting in a recliner that was the match to the one Willis was in.

****

"Yes, of course," he smiled back, nodding then turning to gaze out the glass window at the ever-increasing snowfall. He sipped the cocoa silently, lost in thought for a moment. **"IT hasn't snowed like this here for a while, has it?"** he said, more as a statement then question.

****

"No, not for about… oh, four years now, I think. 1997 was the big blizzard, when there was four feet of snow… although we did get about a foot last year, but no, it doesn't snow like this a lot…" she shrugged, gazing out the window as well, where a near by street light illuminated the falling snow. **"Willis, what's your family like? Back home, I mean…"** she asked shyly.

****

"A bit stubborn, but really nice mostly. On the rare occasions that they're around," he sighed, trailing off.

****

"Oh… I just, wanted to make sure that you liked your family… I mean, it takes a lot for someone to go halfway across the country right before Christmas, especially when he doesn't really *have* to come until about 3 weeks later," she nearly whispered.

****

"Ah, c'mon, they can't be that bad," Willis laughed, seeing the true point of her mumbled statement. **"I really haven't seen much of them, except when your mom answered the door earlier…"** he stopped as a tapping on the ceiling alerted them both. As they stared at the ceiling for a moment, there was a random crash, followed by a small voice whining.

****

"Um, I'll be right… back…" they said in unison, slowing as they realized that they both were headed to check out the noise.

__

Please don't be Terriermon or Lopmon, please… Willis panicked, standing up slowly. **"We'll both go, but since it's your house, you can go up first…"**

"You're just afraid that it might be burglars, and you don't want me to see you chicken out, right?" _Please don't be Imemon… I told her to stay out of trouble._

****

"No. I highly doubt it'd be anything on a day like today, but you know your own house better, so you can go see and I'll be right behind you." Kat shrugged back at him and walked up the stairs, glancing around into Willis's room, where the noise had come from. There, to her dismay, was Imemon, curled into a little purplish ball on the floor and whining softly.

****

"You wait here, I think it's just something of mine that fell off of a shelf… We must have missed it, cleaning out that room." And with that, she bounded across the hallway, picking up her little Digimon, who faded to her normal pastel blue and looked up, confused, at her Tamer. **"Imemon… I told you to stay out of trouble!"** she said in a harsh whisper.

****

"But… But… There are… other Digimon!" Imemon whined back between sobs.

****

"What?!"

"Two of them… They're with the new kid," Imemon continued, turning herself back to her normal, shapeless shape and bouncing onto Kat's head. **"Should we tell him we know?"**

"I guess…" Kat walked over to the top of the stairs again, as Imemon bounced back down to her arm and changed to the same shade of deep blue as Kat's shirt was. **"Willis… can we talk to you for a moment?"**

"We?" he responded, looking back up the stairs, confused as Imemon was currently blending into her surroundings perfectly. **"Oh, I can explain!"** he said suddenly, panicked realizing she might be referring to his to Digimon.

****

"No need," Imemon replied, changing to a bright orange to get herself noticed before returning to her original pale blue color. Kat watched in amusement as Willis's eyes grew extremely wide and he put his foot onto the next step.

****

"We've got explaining to do, too."

**********

****

"Geesh, who would have thought that out of all the houses to stay in in this state, we'd end up in the *one* that had another Digidestined in it…" Willis shook his head in amazement, as he, Kat, and their Digimon wandered around the room. **"After the five from Japan, I thought I'd never see another person with a Digimon…"**

"Nothing says we're the only others, either. There could be many more… I thought I was the only one for the longest time… since Imemon appeared two years ago, until now," Kat laughed lightly as Imemon hopped over her shoulder and landed in her lap, giggling and nuzzling her Tamer before hopping onto the floor in front of her.

****

"Look what I learned!" she chirped happily, closing her eyes and reopening them a Terriermon.

****

"Alright!" Kat laughed at her little partner.

****

"And also this!" she blinked, turning into Lopmon.

Willis stared at the one Digimon who'd just become both of his in awe for a moment. Imemon looked back at him and grinned, as her pink coloration faded to a lavender and the brown to a deep red. She began laughing hysterically as Willis looked ready to faint, before returning to her regular, blob-like blue form. **"That, is just plain freaky,"** Willis complained, staring for another moment. **"What exactly are her powers?"**

"To change into any object, animal, color, or Rookie level," Kat proudly proclaimed. **"She's a lot like a Ditto, I know… but I wouldn't have it any other way. I've wondered from time to time what it would be like to have a regular Digimon, but… personally, I think I'd miss the Technicolor effects,"** she giggled, as Imemon promptly faded to white, then through a rainbow of colors before turning back to her regular self.

****

"Kat!!! It's 11 at night, go to sleep soon, alright?!" her mothers voice called up the stairs, the front door opening and closing at the base of the stairs.

****

"Ah, man… I wanted to hear about the other Tamers…" Kat complained quietly, walking towards the door.

****

"Well, we can go somewhere tomorrow, and I'll tell you then. Or else we'll just hide in the basement, so those three can have more room," Willis nodded towards all their Digimon.

****

"'kay. Goodnight," she said in agreement, as Imemon hopped to the floor and scurried around the corner back to Kat's room.

****

"Yeah… Hey, wait up a second," Willis grinned innocently, standing to meet her by the door. He kissed her gently on the cheek and took a step back. **"G'night…"** Kat looked back at him in shock for a second, her face growing hot, before smiling enthusiastically and running back into her room. Willis closed the door to his new room behind him.

****

"Oh no," Terriermon whined. **"We're not going to go through this again?!"** Willis shook his head at his Digimon.

****

"I promise you, it'll be different this time…"

Erina-chan is right… it *is* fun to do the speech in bold. Ok, hiya, people! I'm still not sure what I'm going to call this, as I type this A/N, but you people probably know from the title you clicked on originally. Anywhosit, I am not a total self-insertion otaku, I just *had* to figure out some way of setting myself up with Willis! ^_^ he's the kawaii-est! And Harper isn't my real last name, but it's close, and my coach is convinced it is so I just used it. Anyway, review please, so I know whether this was just too much caffeine speaking or actually a good idea!


	2. 2

Weee let's annoy Katie M. to death by ignoring her pleas to have the medieval fic continued… heh, sorry… friend from school… obsessed friend. Alright, I guess I have been reading to many other stories, I'm borrowing and modifying stories left and right. Here ya go, people… with a nice little name change…

****

Biggest Dreamer

Kat rolled over and stared at the digital clock on her headboard for a moment. 5:30… on a Sunday morning. _If Willis isn't up yet, I'm not getting up…_ she thought with a smile, rolling back over and sitting up. Images of the day before filled her mind… but for some reason, she thought she could see two 'days before' that were Saturday in her mind. She looked to the foot of her bed, but saw no sign of Imemon… her mind seasoned up, as she looked to her wall… Digimon pictures were plastered all over it… people, Digimon, that she couldn't possibly know the names of… but she did…

In a state of panic, she jumped up, slinging off the sleeping bag she always slept in and ran into the hall and around the corner to the spare bedroom… it was just as cluttered as it had been the week before, the bed still made neatly. No Willis, or his Digimon, or any of his bags… Kat fell to the floor, holding her head silently, shaking it as her mind flooded… **"Why do my dreams have to be so damn real…"** she cursed quietly, standing back up slowly… She stared back at her room, and the clock still indicating 5:32… _Dreams… Maybe he's still there… in my dreams…_ she thought sleepily, walking slowly back in and collapsing on her bed, almost instantly falling back asleep…

**********

As she opened her eyes again, she sat up and blinked at the clock. 8:50. She shoved her sleeping bag away pulled a sketchbook out from under her bed, snagging a pencil and started drawing… her eyes fell on a sailor moon poster on her wall… She was tempted to do something from that, but she kept looking for now… dozens of CCS and pokémon posters decorated her wall, covering it completely except the window. The only picture of any Digimon was her own picture of Imemon grinning… and an identical one, sitting on her windowsill. **"Alright, ya little brat. Get over here and help me choose something to draw."** Imemon giggled and nodded to the best of her ability, hopping with a noticeable 'boing' over to Kat's lap.

Quiet footsteps approached the room and stepped up behind Kat, unnoticed to her. He stared carefully over the brunette's shoulder, staring curiously at the sketch of Sakura and Syaoran she was working on. **"Not bad.. not bad at all,"** he said suddenly, shaking Kat from her thoughts.

****

"Oh… Willis, ohayo- I mean, good morning," she corrected herself from the little Japanese mood she'd been in.

****

"Ohayo. E… Nani desu-ka?" Willis countered, shocking Kat as he questioned her Japanese tapes sitting in a pile by her bed. ['Morning. Hey.. What's this?]

****

"Lots of things… Hey, where are the twins?"

"Still asleep… Like I said, that drawing is really good, but I think it needs one little change… can I?" he nodded towards her pencil and she nodded, then gasped as he reached over and took the pencil and her own hand in his. **"You see right here? The staff isn't straight enough… but if you go like this,"** he pulled her hand gently across the picture, creating a nearly perfectly straight line alongside Kat's previous, slightly curved line. **"It becomes straight. You have to do it all in one movement."**

"Th-thanks… Arigato, Willis-kun," she added with a nervous laugh, still shocked that he knew Japanese yet somehow she felt like she'd always known he could. She shook her head suddenly, looking back at him to see if he had anything else to see. [Thanks, Willis]

****

"You're obviously very good at this," he smiled , staring straight into Kat's face only inches away, and smirking in amusement as her face turned tint to a deep red slowly. **"Now then,"** he kissed her cheek gently, **"It's breakfast time. We'll draw and talk later… Meet you downstairs in a minute or two…"**

Kat stared, still in mild shock as Willis walked casually out of her room and down the stairs. Then, it finally struck her, as Imemon tried her best to get her attention, that she was still in her pajamas… a lavender tank top and shorts. The blush on her face grew brighter, if that was at all possible, and she rushed over to close her door and get dressed. As she pulled a tank top over her head, a distant voice called her name… she glanced around nervously…

And sat up, glancing around and seeing her room, Digimon posters and all. She sighed, getting up to get dressed and head downstairs.

*********

****

"Katie, you're awfully quiet this morning…" Kat set her head down on the table stubbornly as she heard her 'mom' (Really her grandmother, long story, ask if you actually care to know why I consider my grandparents my parents.) use - yet again - the name she hadn't gone by for about a year. There were only four people she let call her that still, and most those people she'd known for years or it was less confusing to go by that around them.

****

"Yeah, sorry _mother_ but I'm just distracted this morning…" she sneered, shoving another slice of bacon into her mouth and flipping the page on the Sunday comics.

****

"Well, missy, you better be out of that snappy mood of yours soon after breakfast. You've got a lot of cleaning to do…"

__

And afterwards I can go back to writing… or sleep. And then I can see Willis and Imemon again… She gulped down the last of her Sunny Delight and set her glass and plate down firmly in the sink, storming up to her room and staring blankly at her computer, ignoring the still-existent mess on her floor that she was to clean. **"Reality bites."**

With that, she calmly typed the password under the log-in name of 'Lyra Kamiya' for her (ancient '95 version) windows system and set to work on D2G yet again, quietly humming the theme she'd created for it. She locked her eyes on the blank page before her… and then the last thing she knew, was her grandmother yelling in the background about the location of the vacuum, then starting it as she found it.

**********

****

"You have to clean?! Even with a guest? And I thought my parents were harsh…" Willis scolded with a sigh over the low roar of the vacuum, leaning against the railing as Kat vacuumed the adjacent steps carefully.

****

"Actually… this is only about half as much as I'd normally have to do, what with my aunt, her family, and my uncle coming next week. They cut it down so I could actually hang out with you between cleaning and the Girl Scout meeting, but once you've been here a good month it'll go back to normal," she responded.

****

"By the way… what took you so long to get down here to breakfast, huh? It was nearly an hour after I told you to come down."

"I… don't really know. I think I fell back asleep or something. Sorry, I'm like that sometimes…" she said shyly, pausing her ascent of the stairs momentarily.

****

"Less chat, more work missy," her grandmother scolded, walking past and out the front door.

****

"Yeah, yeah…" she sighed back. Imemon came hopping down the stairs.

****

"Hey… I could go get the other vacuum for you, and Willis could help so you'd be done twice as fast," she suggested cheerfully, glancing between her Tamer and new friend.

****

"I couldn't ask him to do tha-"

"Heck, why not. I'd like to actually go somewhere soon, and if it'd be faster… I'd love to help!" he answered enthusiastically.

****

"Well… I guess…"

**********

So about half an hour later, Kat found herself in the car on her way to Park Meadows. (a great mall, mostly because there's lots of card and electronics stores, and a Suncoast!) she slowly spaced out as they drove along, however, her mother's voice droning on in the front seat, and was asleep within 5 minutes of their leaving the house.

**********

Kat woke up and stared groggily at the screen. An x and 28 pages worth of spaces filled the screen, as her arm had fallen on the keyboard when she'd gone to sleep. She deleted the contents, then grabbed her CD player and headed out of the room, hearing her mother droning on downstairs about how she 'never got any help around here'. **"Well'p,"** she said to herself, yawning. **"Time for a Frappuccino and vacuuming."**

Oooo strange enough for you all yet?! The whole situation will soon be explained… my only question is, which world IS real? Review, please! Ja ne to heiwa, ai Lyra-chan!


	3. 3

Ah!!! The house is finally clean, so for the next two days until the relatives get here, it's just me, the compu, a Frappuccino, mandarin oranges, somoas, and peaches. Gaw, could I be more in heaven? *pictures 2 anime guys and one real guy, you can probably guess who, next to her* yes, but only in my dreams!!

denotes internet speech. It goes back and forth unless otherwise noted.

****

Biggest Dreamer

Kat skipped happily down the stairs, beeping the phone in her hand off as she jumped nearly halfway across the room, landing grinning in the recliner and throwing her arms behind her head as she turned sideways. **"Yes!"** she squealed, still not believing the news one of her friends had given her only minutes before. She flipped the TV and VCR on, turning it onto her recording of the previous weekend's Tamers episode… **"Ranting in the streets, screaming hooray, I'm too romance high, to be of use anyway! My fave characters kiss, fanfics all beckon, I just hope they don't go to far and put a chicken on Tai's head,"** she sang to herself, rather loudly, as the tape rewound. **"Taiora, Takari, and Jenki all the way. Oh what fun it is to be an otaku everyday, yea! S&S, Twerpshipping, myself with Willis, too. I'll only be romance high enough to make Demi squeal ew…"** she grinned, going back over the new information in her mind as she giggled at all the Jenki evidence in the latest episode, noting it on the back of a drawing she was working on. As the TV continued, she glanced up at the clock… 9… to late to still be up when she'd woken up at 4 that morning, again. She nuzzled her head into the chair, pressed play, and mumbled something to herself about 'narrator Davis' needing to shut up…

****

"How do you know Davis?"

"Dah!! Willis!!" Kat shook her head and sat up from the chair, looking around frantically. **"Who?!"**

"Davis. I thought you just said that he needed to shut up…"

"Oh… I don't know, I must have been dreaming…" She glanced around, scanning her tapes for something to watch. The clock read 9:10, and there was an episode of Yu-gi-oh running on her tape. Completely normal for all she knew. Imemon was sitting, staring intently at the TV and randomly turning into miniatures of the monsters that appeared, Lopmon and Terriermon asleep on the sofa nearby. **"But… I don't remember anything… Who is Davis, if you know him?"**

"One of the Digidestined from Japan. Maybe you can meet them sometime," he smiled, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. **"Alright, forget this, there's presents to wrap, and I, like all the guys in your family, need help with such! I guess I belong in your family, ne?"**

Kat blushed and glanced over at him with an evil glare. **"Eh, maybe someday. Nice, traditional style Japanese house in Parker, you, me, our four kids, my best friends next door, animetion studio down the street…"** she teased.

****

"Sounds fine to me…"

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Because I found the mistletoe," he smirked back.

**********

Kat sighed and rolled over, thus falling out of the recliner and waking up. Her mind shot between the dream and reality… she'd rolled off the couch and declared she was going to sleep, and then she woke up… but that wasn't what really caught her attention… how did her brain know what that was supposed to be like? She'd never even gotten asked out, only danced with someone once… **"Too many PG13 stories… dang you, logan and Erina… you've got me addicted."** She looked at the clock, and suddenly realized she'd promised the last chapter of _Happy Holidays_ would be out by Christmas… she had an hour and a half. **"Yo, dad! Internet!"** she called, more as a statement than question as she whipped her main Zip disk (#4 of 7… so far…) out of her vest pocket and typed in the password for Pamejo47. The familiar tones of the modem buzzed as she impatiently tapped her finger against the w key and held her other hand poised to click the http box. www.f is all it took for fanfiction.net to load, she logged in, and watched as IMs appeared suddenly on her screen, mostly junk… but Chocomarshmallow, on the other hand, she wanted to talk to.

****

::pounce:: Ly!!! Merry Christmas, honey ^_^ 

§pounced§ DR, hey! Yes, merry merry.

Was that sarcasm Lyra deary?

No, not at all. The only thing sarcastic about me right now is that I *love* being expected to be wrapping paper girl the entire male population of my family.

Ah. Lovely. Ooo new story by you. Makes me feal all fuzzy inside…

You're drunk again, aren't you hubby?

No… just too much cider. How do you know me so well?

I'm 'married' to you, aren't I? Now I gotta go… wrapping duty beckons. Don't drink to much, and keep Demi away from the Dimsum.

But it's not alchoholic…

she's still on as Dimsumbrat and §don't_eat_me§

oh… ok, bye Ly… luv u.

love you too DR. *smooch* baibai

Kat sighed and signed off. That's what her love life and romance was limited to, wasn't it? Being I-married to a random nearly 18 year old guy on the other side of the country. A 'Digimon' online, at that. DarkRenamon. Which explained why a girl known as DemiJen and Kat's irl friend Adrie both called her mommy and claimed to be half Digimon. Life was complicated… but horrid. That's why her dreams were doing this to her, wasn't it? Because her real love life sucked to the point that she had no choice but to live one in her dreams to be the slightest amount similar to her friends. Because the one guy she liked in life… well, no matter how many hints she dropped directly on Eric's toes, he'd never get it, and Alan was a completely lost hope what with 2 1/2 years being gone. Her life was quite possibly the most messed up one short of being legally insane.

She sighed as she finished writing 'to Bri, from Santa' on about a dozen more packages. She then snatched up her disk again and went back to a picture she had been working on. She laughed as she looked again at the simple picture, a scene from the future of her and the other "Twerpettes'" story _Eeveelutional. _A Flareon with a hat on her head, Ember, nuzzled a small Eevee, Soara, who was staring vacantly into space. Ember was trying to avoid laughing at a Jadeon, who Kat had designed about a year earlier only to learn the week before that it looked exactly like a Jagamon, who was sneaking as he sat near a Breezeon by the name of Soarcerer. **"Ah, what'sa matter? Big tough Jadeon is allergic to feathers,"** she giggled, carefully putting in the shading on Soarcerer's wings. It was a simple action, but in this life it was about the only thing that kept Kat going… drawing, writing, talking to her friends… But the last of those actions wasn't that comforting to her, because though they claimed otherwise she knew the majority of them were annoyed to heck of her. Maybe it really *was* just her imagination, but… she had a severe fear of being rejected. Ok, so she was paranoid, but bad things happened to people once she got too close to them. At least the next day was Christmas… she knew she wouldn't have anything good the next morning… her list had been almost purley anime, and her parents had made it very clear she wasn't getting any anime stuff from them this year.

She clicked the save button, and then exited the program and collapsed into bed in the next room… It was too much. Life was too much. She better dang well get reviews on that story, after the number of people asking for it… she was actually starting to feel useful, and though she wasn't about to admit it publicly, it was only those reviews keeping her alive at that moment. She at least knew Kaitlyn and Tommy liked it, she'd let them pre-read it… **"Too much. Willis, get me out of here…"** she sighed, staring at the picture of the boy and his Gargomon on the wall, before rolling over and pulling the sleeping bag over her head.

*********

Kat ran her fingers over the strings of her new guitar. She'd gotten it, a new vest, and a Japanese cook book, and that was about it… her aunt's husband, whom no one in the family really liked, had even gotten twice as much as her. And it wasn't expense wise, either… She'd been with her parents to see the guitar, and it hadn't even been $200. Jim had gotten a PS2, for goodness sakes! It was also fairly depressing to her, because not much had happened in her dreams that night because of how much of the day she'd been through with naps. _But what about today…_ she thought slowly, smiling and turning on her new Aaron Carter CD, the one thing on her list she actually had gotten. She leaned back in the chair, hugging her guitar to her and letting herself go to sleep.

****

"Hey, sleepyhead! Time to stop trying to become a rockstar in your dreams, and maybe pay attention to reality!"

"Huh what?! No way, I *will* become famous!" Kat shot back, clutching the deep green instrument to herself and glaring at Willis playfully.

****

"You've only been watching tapes," he observed, noting the Sailor Moon movie she was watching.** "But if we turn actual TV on…"** he pressed the power button on the VCR remote, leaving a news broadcast on. Images of black towers in several locations around the world came on the screen.

****

"What… Are those?"

"The others e-mailed me, saying that they were something called Control Spires. There's one downtown here, which means other Digimon will probably invade. You- you have the right type of Digivice to open Digi-ports, so, I told them not to send anyone here. We can manage on our own, and chances are good that there are others around the city who can help too," he held up his own Digivice, demonstrating it's difference from hers.

Kat stared straight ahead at the TV, flashing images that seemed familiar. Oh so familiar. Yet she couldn't remember a single one… she put her hand to her head slowly, grasping her temples, as she felt herself start to pass out. **"Kat?!"** Willis and Imemon shouted in alarm, as she fell, unconscious, to the floor.

With a moan she rolled over and rubbed her head. She'd fallen out of her chair and hit it, after she'd fallen asleep. On the TV behind her she could hear a commercial during her taped episode… an ad for the Digimon Christmas special… and as she heard Takato's familiar **"This is no game of chance"** line, she sighed in relief, switching everything off and heading upstairs to her room. It was all, too… bizarre. Her mom was right, she'd overdosed on Digimon, and was letting it take over her life. Digimon real? The World Tour happening? Yeah, right. Only if she was incredibly lucky. She glanced around her surprisingly clean room, and, upon realizing that her sleeping bag was at the cleaners, she threw back the covers and collapsed into bed, utterly confused.

**********

She awoke that afternoon to see Willis leaning, half-asleep, against the doorway, a worried expression on his face. Imemon stirred suddenly from her place by Kat's head, squealing suddenly in delight as she realized her Tamer was finally awake. Willis looked up at the noise, and came over and sat at the foot of Kat's bed, staring at her for a moment, not sure what to expect. The look on his face was that of having seen a ghost. **"I… didn't tell your parents that you passed out. It would have caused a lot of explaining… You're alright, ne?"** she nodded slowly in response, sitting up and scooting down the bed so she was sitting beside Willis.

****

"It's all so… familiar. Like I've seen it all happen before, but… I can't remember…" she sighed, leaning against him as he pulled her to him.

****

"I guess… you chose the other path…"

"Huh?"

"Do you think… that this place, that you're in right now, that we're in, is reality? For you, at least. Or is it just something that could have happened had you taken a different path?" he asked slowly.

****

"I… don't know. I wasn't like this, until just recently. I never fell asleep suddenly, didn't get headaches and pass out… I think I did once, for about a week in 5th grade, but that… was so long ago… I can't remember even vague details about my life, Willis. It's… a blur…"

"Have you ever had a dream that you were somewhere else? Somewhere where Digimon weren't real, just a TV show or something like that, and this was nothing but a dream world?"

"I… I don't know. I feel like I have, but…" she paused, and started crying. **"I'm so confused… I never get confused like this…"**

Willis sighed, regretting what he was about to put the girl through but knowing it was necessary. **"Kat… Was there a night, 8 years ago, or an afternoon 4 years ago, where you made a choice?"**

"Like what?"

"You saw something, or your computer went insane, or something and you just ignored it? You chose to go back to bed and forget it ever happened? Or you just shrugged and went to work on something other than the internet?" he said slowly, remembering both his own choices, and that he'd caused one of them to begin with.

****

"Yes, I did. 8 years ago, Jeremy ran outside to see what was in the sky… and I was to afraid that my parents would find me out of my room at 3 in the morning. 4 years ago… The computers shut down, after displaying some weird message… Alan sat there, trying to get the computer to reboot… and I… I don't know what I did. I thought I helped him, yet something tells me I went across the hall into the library. It's… blank, which I did," she admitted, sitting up sharply and staring at the wall.

****

"Your destiny was decided that day… but only your spirits. From what I, and a couple of the others have figured out… The decision that we each made on that day, whichever of the two days or even both that it was, was so important, that for each and every one of us a new reality opened up that day. There are two universes, co-existing, that are the same universe, Kat. One of those is this one, where Digimon exist and we're Digidestined. The other one, which I think you actually belong in, and I've been before in a dream… they don't. There's two versions of every one of us, but only one of those two have any ability…"

"So why haven't I always come here, in my… dreams?"

"You chose the other path, Kat. You chose not to venture further, you never got a Digimon. Only a version of you did. Me, I chose this path, and have a Digimon. I was needed once, though, in the other reality, and was taken there in my sleep. It's the same for you, now, only in reverse…"

"I still don't understand…"

"Just go back to sleep, and when you wake up back home, it'll all be clear…" Willis sighed and heard a sudden noise. Though the tone was low and unbothersome to him, he quickly realized the Digimon must be hearing something else in it, as Imemon scrunched up and his own pressed their huge ears tight against their heads. **"Only I'm afraid that might have to wait…"**

Once again, people, don't ask me how I come up with this stuff. I honestly don't know. What I do know, is that I'm addicted to ActiveWorlds now and that Terriermon is kawaii when he's sleeping with his ears for a blanket. ^_^ Review please! Ja ne to heiwa!! ^_~ Ai Lyra-chan


	4. 4

… I'm babysitting Princess Pollyville, as I now refer to my Polly-Pocket obsessing cousin. Thank god her favorite Digimon is still Gomamon, or else I'd have to run away screaming. Thus, while she's distracted with decorating the tree, I'm gonna write.

****

Biggest Dreamer

Kat had panicked and called Sarah, her only friend with a Driver's license, and she and Willis had grabbed their rollerblades, put their Digimon in their backpacks, and headed off. The plan was to meet Sarah at the park near Kat's house… Kat's mother really didn't like the older girl that well, and would have never let them into the car with her. As they raced down the steep hill, the swift wind created by going 25mph+ on rollerblades whipping their hair back, they had both decided to enjoy the brief moment between now and when they headed downtown, for one of their most dangerous assignments ever.

Sarah pulled up in her mother's old rusting gray van, just as the other two reached the park. **"Now, remember,"** Kat said to Willis sarcastically, mocking her mother, **"We have to be back by noon…"**

Willis glanced at the car clock, which showed 9:30. **"Not a chance. How elaborate of a scheme can you come up with to get us out of this one?"**

"Not to much of one without Sarah seeing you-know-who, but… I guess we have no choice. Yo, Sarah!"

"Sarah 'Maxwell', at your service," she said hyperly, using her fake last name that she'd become obsessed with over recent months.

****

"Meet Imemon. She'll be helping save the world today, and I thought you'd like to meet her firsthand." Sarah stared at the little blue blob a moment as they sat at a stoplight, then smiled.

****

"Miscolored Ditto! It's cute!"

"I'm not a Ditto," Imemon insisted, a little annoyed.

****

"Yo, okay, no fights here," came the voice of the blonde boy in the backseat. **"Now, Kat, pull off whatever little stunt…"**

"Imemon, you remember Emily's voice?"

"Of course I do," Imemon responded in the girl's voice.

****

"Ok, good. I'm gonna call mom and say I ran into her down at the mall here. They shop here occasionally, and they all left for Oklahoma yesterday, so mom will never know the difference." Kat pulled out her mother's cell phone and dialed the home phone number, waiting impatiently as it rang. **"Yeah, mom? Hey, we ran into Emily and Billy down here, and they wanted us to come with them… Where? Hey, Emily, where was it again? Cherry Creek Mall, that's what I thought you said. So can we go with them? We won't get home until a lot later then, but- Yeah, ok, you can talk to her,"** Kat grinned evilly and did a 'yes!' motion, setting the phone by Imemon.

****

"Hello? Oh, hi… Yeah, my mom's picking us back up in just a minute or two, she's across the street right now at the Walgreen's… I'm fine… ok, so I'll let you talk to Kat again…" she looked up at her partner and grimaced. **"She wants to talk to 'my' mom as soon as she picks us up…"**

"You can take care of that too, I should hope…" Kat mumbled, then uncovered the phone. **"yeah… Emi told me, yeah, we'll call you then… ok, I'll be back later… we might go to a movie and dinner… mom, I've got $50! MY OWN!!" **Willis glanced at her and sweatdropped at the girl's sudden outburst. **"Right… ok, no, Emi and I will call you when we get done… Willis is here too, he'll hang out with Billy… got it. bye…"** Kat sighed heavily and leaned against Willis's shoulder slowly. **"So… complicated. I'm so… tired…"** she yawned slowly, feeling the familiar enveloping sleep take her in as Willis put his arm over her back and rubbed her other arm slowly.

****

"You can go back home for a little while, Kat…" he whispered, and Kat smiled as she fell fully asleep, only remembering the full meaning of his words as she woke back up.

****

"KATIE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CALL YOU?! Someone's on the phone for you…" Kat groaned and came to the realization that Willis had meant the reality she'd chosen by home. Slowly she rolled off the couch and picked up the phone.

****

"Yeah?"

"Hey Ly!" Kat jumped back a little ways at the perky voice on the other end. **"Hey, I saw how your fic was going… How dare you still say I'm better than you!"**

"This war isn't going to end for a while yet, I can tell," Kat laughed, smiling at how normal talking to someone from the opposite end of the country had gotten. She looked down at a pull on her arm.

****

"Key, I wanna sing pwease?" Brianne asked shyly, calling Kat by the name she had since she was little. (Katie got mispronounced as Kay-ie and eventually just Key) Kat laughed and turned the phone on, letting the 5 year old sing her rendition of Rudolph, listening to Rika's squeals of "cute" on the other end. This was how life could be everyday in her real life if she let it.

So why, as she got off the phone half an hour later, did she feel the need to just go back to sleep, go back to that world she was developing such a fondness for? None of it was real, and she knew it too… or was it? Should she have chosen that path so long ago? She blinked and looked at the picture of Willis on the movie cover. Would she have wound up there on the cover with him? Would she have met him? Would she have even lived until this point? She knew, now, that it was all based off truth, but off a truth that wasn't supposed to exist for her. So was this truth, the one she was in right then, non-existent to Willis?

****

"I can't accept that…" she whispered, curling up against the back of the chair, brushing the sleeping Brianne's hair with her fingers subconsiously. She stared at the phone, wondering why she'd gotten off so soon. Had those… those dreams, taken over her life to the point where they were more important than reality? **"Or are they reality… oh, Bri, ya lil brat, you don't go through this… or do you? Is it a child thing that I should have left behind years ago? Or something that has only now begun, that no one mentions but everyone knows? Or am I… just way too much of an otaku?"**

__

You're a dreamer, Kat. You're the biggest dreamer. So dream now…

**********

Kat stared at the address that she'd written down when she'd woken up. Willis's last words to her rang out in her mind….

****

"Kat, after today… I'm not sure if you, the true you, is needed in this reality anymore. So… before you go to sleep, because you might not ever truly come back… memorize this. We can be together in the other world… I'm sure the universes will qualify my wedding day as important enough for me to be taken to that reality…" Slowly he handed her a piece of paper, then leaned towards her and kissed her softly, smiling sadly and walking back to his room.

She read the set of letters and numbers over and over again that night, then put it away. The whole day had gradually spiraled up and downhill, as she'd finally learned the secret of Imemon's Digivolution (she could only evolve from the form of another Digimon), they'd crushed the control spire, narrowly avoided being on TV (Sarah had gladly started talking about yaoi on the live news camera in their absence), and then she's realized that this might be the end.

****

"With any luck… he still has this address…" she whispered, typing it into her buddylist. As the name appeared online afterwards, she hesitantly clicked locate, and go.

A Digimon RP… it was at least someone similar to him… if not him…

*starts laughing at "Lyra"*  
What are *you* laughing about? Do I know you? _0  
_Can it really be him?_  
Your profile… it says you "belong to Willis" under marital status  
So? I can in my own little world.  
My name's Willis.  
Mine isn't. It's Kat.  
^.^ Sorry, I just feel like I've met you before…

__

Dream, and it will be…

Those who do not dream, can never achieve

For there is nothing in which they believe

Believe in your dreams, live them each day

Nothing will ever remain the same anyway

The sights in your dreams are all you can truly see

So there's no reason, not to try to just be…

The Biggest Dreamer

****

*sighs* I know it's now WELL after I started that… but I ran outta ideas, then got distracted at the same time as I started getting ideas again, and for the same reason. *nods towards Alan* distracting, you see? Not in a bad way though, and quite inspirational. So I finally finished this and now… well, life's gonna go insane. I've got too many ideas of what to do now, so watch for randomness. And Review, please!


End file.
